candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Candy Crush Jelly Saga
| protagonist = Jenny | antagonist = Jelly Queen | version = | status = Active | website = candycrushjellysaga.com(Official website) CandyCrushJellySaga(Fanpage) }} Candy Crush Jelly Saga, often also called Candy Crush Jelly or Candy Crush 3, is a video game developed by King.com. It is a sequel to legendary , the most popular world-widely known Facebook, iOS and Android game and also sequel of . On August 28, 2015, a soft launch of Candy Crush Jelly Saga was released, just for some countries. Some Facebook users got this game on January 6, 2016. On May 26, 2016, Candy Crush Jelly Saga was officially released on Facebook. The HTML5 version of this game was also rolled out for all Facebook users since this game was officially released on Facebook. Gameplay :From Google Play: There's a new player in town, the wiggling, jiggling Jelly Queen and she's here to challenge you to a game of Candy Crush Jelly Saga! Whatever your favorite moves, you better hope they're Jellylicious enough to take on the mighty Jelly Queen. The unstoppably spreadable game! New Candy Crush Jelly Saga is full of delightful new game modes, features and boss battles featuring the Jelly Queen! Playing as Jenny, show off your Jellylicious moves and take turns switching Candies against the jiggling Jelly Queen. Every sweet move will spread more Jelly and whoever spreads the most will win the level! Have you got the moves? There are splendid new Candies, a marvelous new booster and a dreamy treetop world to explore in the Candy Kingdom too! Take on this delightful Saga alone or play with friends to see who can get the highest score! Candy Crush Jelly Saga is completely free to play but in-game currency, to buy items such as extra moves or lives, will require payment with real money. Description of Candy Crush Jelly Saga :From King.com: Jelly is here and it's spreading. Candy Crush Jelly Saga is wonderfully tricky. Enjoy all the sweet candy game play you can handle including new candies and great new features. Can you beat the Jelly Queen? Will you catch those naughty Pufflers? Play now and help Jenny rescue the Yeti! CCJS-Spread the jelly(3).jpg CCJS-Match Colourful Combos.jpg CCJS-Rescus the Monklings.jpg CCJS-Solve the Puzzles.jpg CCJS-Discover New Worlds.jpg Level types In Candy Crush Jelly Saga there are six level types existing: *'Jelly levels': The first level. The player is given a set number of moves and must spread the jelly everywhere on the whole board before running out of moves. *'Jelly boss levels': Introduced at level 4 (before March 2017) but now at level 101 (after March 2017). A new rival, Jelly Queen. The player is given a set number of moves and must remove all Jelly Queen's jelly (green jelly) on the board. If she removes all Jenny's jelly (red jelly), the player will fail immediately and have to replay. *'Puffler levels': Introduced at level 6. A new creature is called Puffler. The player is given a set number of moves and must catch all pufflers before running out of moves by cracking the frosting. *'Puffler boss levels': Introduced at level 21. A new rival, Cupcake Carl.The plauer is given a set number of moves and must catch all pufflers required on the board which the game gives more pufflers that their target. If Cupcake Carl catches all pufflers before Jenny does, the player will fail immediately and have to replay. *'Monkling levels': Introduced at level 121. The player is given a set number of moves and must collect all monklings before running out of moves. However, to do that, they must collect orange candies required by the game to make monklings and get them below the candy string. *'Monkling boss levels': Introduced at level 141. A new rival, Liquorice Larry. The player is given a set number of moves and must collect all monklings required before running out of moves. To do that, the player must do respectively in monkling levels; but Liquorice Larry will make his monklings by cyan candies. If Liquorice Larry collects more monklings before Jenny does, the player will fail immediately and have to replay. Trivia *In version 1.35.3: Now you can express yourself, jelly-style! Be sassy like the Jelly Queen or cool like Cupcake Carl. Candy Crush Jelly Saga now supports sweet Stickers! Tasty animated GIFs within iMessage, available for iOS 10 users only! Gallery Gallery= Candy Crush Jelly Saga Logo.png|''Candy Crush Jelly Saga'' logo Candy Crush Jelly Saga Logo string.png|''Candy Crush Jelly Saga'' with string Candy Crush Jelly Saga Loading (horizontal).png|Main screen (horizontal) old Candy Crush Jelly Saga landscape mode.jpg|Landscape mode Candy Crush Jelly Saga portrait mode.jpg|Portrait mode Candy Crush Jelly Saga Main menu (landscape).png|Main menu V2 (landscape) Candy Crush Jelly Saga Main menu (portrait).png|Main menu V2 (portrait) Candy Crush Jelly Saga Facebook connect button new1.png|Facebook connect button (new) Candy Crush Jelly Saga Facebook connect button new2.png|Facebook connect button (new) Candy Crush Jelly Saga confirm exit.jpg|Confirm Exit? Connecting to Facebook mobile guide.png|Connecting to Facebook Candy Crush Jelly Saga Information tab.png|Information tab on mobile Canvas comingsoon.png|Coming soon! Notifications.jpg|Notifications Candy Crush Jelly Saga turn on notifications.png|Notifications Having fun.png|Having fun? Error screen 1.png|Game error Connect loading screen.png|Internet connection No Internet access screen.png|No Internet access Candy Crush Jelly Saga keep trying notification.jpg|Keep trying! Candy Crush Jelly Saga notification 2.png|Don't give up now! Candy Crush Jelly Saga notification 3.jpg|Come and join the fun! Candy Crush Jelly Saga New Version Update Notification Tab.png|New Version! |-| App icon= Candy crush jelly saga.jpg CandyCrushJellySaga-appicon.png CandyCrushJellySaga-appicon2.png |-| Miscellaneous= Welcome to Candy Crush Jelly Saga.jpg|New to the Fan Page? Welcome! This is the official Fan Page of Candy Crush Jelly Saga! �� A new game from the makers of Candy Crush Saga & Candy Crush Soda Saga! Stay tuned for more Jellylicious news and updates right here on the fan page! Candy Crush Jelly Logo Development.jpg|Development of Candy Crush Jelly Saga logo Candy Crush Jelly Saga RED facebook logo.png|Candy Crush Jelly Saga (Play RED) logo Chinese new year 2017.jpg|Chinese New Year celebration (2017) Candy Crush Jelly Saga Stickers cover.jpg|Express yourself, jelly-style! Check out our sassy NEW Candy Crush Jelly Saga Stickers! �� Get them on the App Store for iMessage. Available NOW on iOS 10! --> http://to.king.com/nhKI Happy Holidays 2017.jpg|Christmas celebration (2017) Happy International Women's Day 2018.jpg|Happy International Women's Day from the Candy Crush Jelly Saga team! �� Happy 4th of July (2018).png|Happy 4th of July to all our fans in the US! We hope you're having a JELLYLICIOUS day �� HappyWorldAnimalDay2018.png|These are just a few of the Candy Crush Jelly Saga animals. �� What’s your favorite animal? We want to know! �� HappyThanksgivingDay2018.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving! �� How are you celebrating today? |-| Video= Candy Crush Jelly Saga 15 AD Candy Crush Jelly Saga - Download now! Candy Crush Jelly Saga- Play (RED). Give life. Candy Crush Jelly Saga - TV Commercial - Meet the Jelly Queen Candy Crush Jelly Saga - Making of the TV Commercial Candy Crush Jelly Saga - Out now on Mobile! Candy Crush Jelly Saga - King brings the moves to the biggest stage in music! Candy Crush Jelly Saga - A Jellylicious Day! Candy Crush Jelly Saga - The Jellylicious launch event! Candy Crush Jelly Saga - Meet the Designers! Candy Crush Jelly Saga - Tips & tricks! 8867 ccs lt cinematic app store video picnic vid30 1920x1080 en |-| App screen= ;Version 1 CCJS-Level12.png CCJS-Level14.png CCJS-Level11.png CCJS-Level6.png CCJS-Monkey.png CCJS-Queenturn.png ;Version 2 CCJS-Spread the jelly(2).png CCJS-Play against the Jelly Queen.png CCJS-New Candy Creatures to discover.png CCJS-Play with friends.png CCJS-JennyVSJellyQueen.png CCJS-Level 5.png ;Version 3 CCJS-Spread the jelly.jpg CCJS-Over 700 puzzling challenges.jpg CCJS-Beware of blockers.jpg CCJS-Explore new worlds.jpg CCJS-Screenshot.jpg CCJS-Level 5.png ;Version 4 CCJS-Spread the jelly(2).jpg CCJS-Match big to win.jpg CCJS-Powerful boosters.jpg CCJS-Hundreds of puzzles to play.jpg CCJS-Screenshot(2).jpg More Info There's a new player in town, the wiggling, jiggling Jelly Queen and she's here to challenge you to a game of Candy Crush Jelly Saga! Whatever your favorite moves, you better hope they're Jellylicious enough to take on the mighty Jelly Queen. The unstoppably spreadable game! New Candy Crush Jelly Saga is full of delightful new game modes, features and boss battles featuring the Jelly Queen! Playing as Jenny, show off your Jellylicious moves and take turns switching Candies against the jiggling Jelly Queen. Every sweet move will spread more Jelly and whoever spreads the most will win the level! Have you got the moves? There are splendid new Candies, a marvelous new booster and a dreamy treetop world to explore in the Candy Kingdom too! Take on this delightful Saga alone or play with friends to see who can get the highest score! Candy Crush Jelly Saga is completely free to play but in-game currency, to buy items such as extra moves or lives, will require payment with real money. By downloading this game you are agreeing to our terms of service; http://about.king.com/consumer-terms/terms Candy Crush Jelly Saga features: *Over 700 Jellylicious Levels *New Boss Modes *Marvelous game modes including: Spread the Jelly & Release the Pufflers *Tasty new Color Bomb Lollipop booster *Mesmerizing new Candies *Dreamy new treetop world and a host of quirky characters led by the Jelly Queen and her stooges. *Easy and fun to play, yet challenging to fully master *For players that Facebook Connect, there are leaderboards for you and your friends to compare your Jellylicious scores *Easily sync the game between mobile and tablet devices and unlock the full game features when connected to the internet Already a fan of Candy Crush Jelly Saga? Like us on Facebook or follow us on Twitter for the latest news: https://www.facebook.com/CandyCrushJellySaga/ https://twitter.com/candycrushjelly Last but not least, a big THANK YOU goes out to everyone who has played Candy Crush Jelly Saga!